lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
The Girl from the Green Dimension
Will, Dr. Smith and the Robot are at their radio telescope installation some distance from the camp when a cosmic storm strikes. The mechanism is affected by the storm and they discover that they are able to see into another dimension, and perhaps even into the future. When Dr. Smith looks, he sees Athena, whom they encountered earlier in outer space, and she sees him. When she appears, Smith flees, but later decides she might help him gain the ability to see into the future. While Smith is trying to coax information from Athena by offering her sips of deutronium fuel, her jilted boyfriend Urso appears and challenges Smith to a duel to win her. When Urso meets Will, he changes the boy completely green. When Smith looks through the telescope again to divine the outcome of his duel with Urso, he sees the Robinsons holding a funeral and concludes that he will be killed. Despite Smith’s fear of Urso, John insists that Smith meet with him and have the alien return Will to his normal state. Will, however, does not want Smith to die, and, resigned to his fate, asks Athena to intercede with Urso. She refuses, and Urso and Smith begin to fight. Only when it is apparent that Smith is Urso’s inferior does Athena intervene and end the combat. Before Urso and Athena return to their dimension, Urso returns Will to his former colour. Background Information *Will and Dr. Smith speak of seeing the constellation Sagittarius through the telescope on the planet but the constellations as we know them on Earth can only be seen from Earth. *Alien entrances and exits were most often done with a jump cut (making them instantly appear or disappear), sometimes accompanied by a spark and smoke bomb set off under the camera lens. For Athena, the production used dissolves to make her fade in and out, which were more expensive because they were optical effects. *Athena, the green woman from Wild Adventure makes her return. *If the Deutronium that Athena feeds on is a liquid that she drinks, why do the containers rattle? *When peeking into the future and seeing his funeral, Smith knows it is for him because he says “they’re all there but me.” However, Will and the Robot were not there. *It's understandable that John Robinson had to bury the broken part because it was radioactive, but why the human-sized grave? Why the little rocks as markers? Why did they give it a funeral service?? And why did June call it "a wonderful helper: tireless, loyal, uncomplaining"?? *There’s a very confusing moment at the beginning of this episode. The green lady chases Smith back to the Jupiter 2. The very next day, his attitude toward her has completely changed. How did Doctor Smith know her name was Athena? Why did he stop being afraid of her? How does he figure she can help him see the future? *Harry Raybould played the part of Urso, who changes Will to green. *The musical score for this episode was composed by Alexander Courage, who also composed the Star Trek theme song as well as the musical soundtrack for a number of Star Trek episodes. The musical theme that plays when Athena appears in this episode is similar to a theme that played on Star Trek for certain sinister or seductive female characters. Gallery LIS-1.jpg GreenWill.jpg|Will turned green by Urso Green Will 2.jpg|Will—it's not easy being green. Will in the Bath.png|Trying to scrub off the green imagesGEEEBUKJ.jpg 9011.jpg 8602.jpg 19665433_10155470839498630_8562544126100622080_n.jpg 1234479_452726434825615_364384020_n.jpg 20156129_10210574647095881_7975778882614443341_n.jpg 21077668_10155622437037716_7895172362261092775_n.jpg|Lost in Space soundtrack Japanese album art 34827820_10216294903782371_6245373942966517760_n.jpg 35330099_10212077338155605_6215308252771516416_n.jpg 35078133_10212064968806379_1808240111322660864_n.jpg 45711198_1081595345353558_6533015565001293824_n.jpg|More fantastic episode artwork from Mr Juan Ortiz - Category:Episodes Category:LiS Season Two Episodes Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series)